This invention relates generally to valve controllers, and more specifically concerns fluid pressure responsive controllers having special application to water supply systems, as for example service lawn or agricultural sprinklers.
In the past, the automatic control of water supply to sprinklers has presented certain problems. These included the requirement of energy supply to the control, and it was thought necessary to utilize electrical energy to operate solenoids and other electrical devices associated with timers and/or water valves. Installation of electrical timers and equipment for such uses is relatively expensive and can lead to problems such as danger of shorting. While efforts have been made to overcome such problems, no controller of which we are aware has provided the unusually advantageous combinations of structure, functioning and results as now are afforded by the present invention.